Twisted Is Reality
by BrucasIsLove912
Summary: Twisted Version on One Tree Hill in junior year. It starts to become normal, sort of, around chatper 7, but just keep and open mind and you'll love it. Lots of new twists and cliffhangers to keep you on the edges of your seats!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay So this is a totally unrealistic OTH. It will contain Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, and Skachel (Skills and Rachel). It will take place the beginning of junior year and run to the end of senior(hopefully).Also, a major change is Nathan is his jerky self again( like beginning of junior year in season 1).Keep in mind it's twisted and totally messed up, not like normal OTH so please enjoy!

Nathan threw down his bag on his empty bed. Boxes were everywhere around his new room. He turned and walked down the hallway. Lucas walked out of the bedroom across from Nathans.

"Hey Nate, wait up."

"What Luke?"

"Are mom and dad outside with the moving van?"

"No, they left to go get a cup of coffee." Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes before following Nathan out the door. The drove around in Lucas' car looking at what there was to do. They naturally had at least one basketball in the car as they drove looking for where their parents, Deb and Keith Scott would be getting coffee. They passed a basketball court and stopped getting out not knowing it was the famous river court. They played ball for an hour before deciding to once again try to find their parents. They hopped back into Lucas car and found a place called Karen's Café. There were a ton of people that seemed to be Lucas and Nathan's age. They walked in and sure enough their parents were sitting there talking with a woman who was standing behind the counter. They walked up to their parents cautiously.

"Mom, Dad…" Lucas was the first to speak.

"Oh Lucas, Nathan, Deb smiled and turned back to the woman behind the counter.

"Karen these are our boys Nathan and Lucas. Nathan, Lucas, this is Karen Sawyer. She has a daughter your age."

Karen nodded and smiled. "Yes Peyton should be around her somewhere."

Deb took the last sip of her coffee and stood up with Keith.

"Well Karen it was very nice talking with you. Keith and I would love to get together with you and your husband soon."

Karen nodded and smiled. "Yes, Larry would be more than happy to meet another couple with children Peyton's age."

They said their goodbyes and slowly left.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lucas and Nathan awoke slowly. It was Sunday and tomorrow would be their first day of school in their new town. Deb and Keith were meeting up with Karen and Larry today and Karen suggested that the boys meet up with Peyton after she got back from cheer practice. Karen said she would be what the boys soon found out to the river court that they played at yesterday.

"_Perfect"_ Nathan thought. He would be trying out for the basketball team with Nathan soon and his first step back to being ruler of the school would be getting a cheerleader girlfriend.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel slowly walked out of the gym together after cheer practice.

"Okay Brooke we meet and Karen's at the river court?"

"Yeah, wait why are we going to the river court again P.Sawyer?"

"Because Jake and Skills are practicing there today before tryouts start tomorrow afternoon and since I was grounded for the past week my mom wouldn't let me see him."

Haley smiled and looked at Brooke. "Never stopped me from sneaking out."

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. "Brooke has so rubbed off on you. Remember freshman year when you were miss social outcast before Brooke and I saved you?" Haley smiled and nodded rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay Hales I was social outcast being the new girl last year." Rachel looked over a little too giddy."

"Yeah we're still wondering why I saved you…" Brooke looked over and laughed with Haley and Peyton leaving Rachel dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nathan and Lucas slowly stepped out of the parked car and walked to the court Lucas holding a basketball under one of his arms. Jake walked up to him and stuck out his hand. Jake may have the whole school practically under his command, but he was still a nice guy. That's just one of the things Peyton loved about him.

"Hey I'm Jake Jagelski."

Lucas and Nathan each shook his hand. "I'm Lucas Scott and this is my twin brother Nathan."

Peyton walked over with Brooke and Haley leaving Rachel fawning over Skills.

"Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas nodded. "So you're Karen's daughter?" Peyton nodded keeping a straight cold face as Haley stuck out her hand followed by Brooke.

"Hi I'm Haley James."

"And I'm Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading squad."

An hour passed and the girls left making their way back to Karens followed by the guys after shooting some hoops.

"So you guys trying out for the team?"

"Yeah, Nathan and I played at our old school. I was the best shooting guard in the area."

"Yeah well you better watch out for me." Skills walked up and Lucas smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lucas' alarm went off and he groaned. He turned it off and got up realizing Nathan wasn't up yet. He walked across the hall and turned off Nathan's alarm.

"Nate get up we're gonna be late."

"Yeah whatever Luke."

"Nate get up." Nathan sat up and glared at Lucas. He was not looking forward to his first day at a new school where he wasn't the one in charge. His shots of getting Peyton we shot down when he found out yesterday that she was with Jake, but he had a choice of Brooke or Haley. Rachel was obviously going after Skills and he seemed to be growing used to that.

The boys showered and hopped in their car and drove to school. Lucas was looking forward to making a clean start. For him it was never about the popularity as long as he got to play ball. They boys parked and got out of their own cars and were surprised at how small the town now seemed not to be. For a small town like Tree hill their sure were a lot of students. They walked into the hall and found their lockers along with everyone else that was their for the first day of school.

"Hey Nate have you seen the girls, jake, or skills?"

"My guys Luke is that now that Jake is in his element he won't be anywhere near the new guys."

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned around with sure enough Haley and Brooke standing there. Brooke had taken a liking to Nathan and Haley had taking a liking to Lucas, but with the guys it seemed the other way around, at least with Lucas it did…

"Well hello boys…." Peyton, Jake, and Skills slowly walked up behind Haley and Brooke with Rachel shortly after them.

"What class do you have first?" Haley stared at Lucas smiling. Lucas looked down at his paper and rolled his eyes.

"History with Zech."

"Oh you have that with Brooke and Peyton." Haley turned to Nathan slightly disappointed.

"What do you have Nathan?"

"English with Worden?" Nathan absolutely hated English, well school for that matter. He only came so he could play ball on a regular basis and maybe be recruited for college.

"Oh Good you have that class with Jake, Skills, and I." They all walked to their classes and left Rachel to walk to math by herself with some dork who walked up to her.

----------------------------------------------

Lucas leaned back in his chair watching Brooke not quite paying attention even though he actually like history. Peyton and Brooke passed notes to each other making sure the teacher didn't notice. Lucas has picked a seat next to Brooke, so Brooke was in the middle of him and Peyton. Brooke turned to look at him and made a face when she noticed him staring at her. He scribbled on her notebook and pushed it to the end of her desk so Lucas could see it.

"_Why are you staring?"_

Lucas wrote back on his own notebook and pushed it to the end of his own desk.

"_It's the only thing keeping me from falling asleep, and watching you and Peyton pass notes it actually more interesting than whatever he is talking about."_

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned away from Peyton as Peyton turned to talk to someone else real fast. She looked at the teacher who was faced away and then to Lucas.

"What are you and Nathan doing later?" Brooke whispered keeping an eye on the teacher.

"After tryouts nothing why?"

"Do you want to hook up with Hales and Me, possibly Peyton and Jake, if they aren't making out…." Brooke rolled her eyes. "After you're guys' tryouts and our cheer practice?"

Lucas nodded not bothering to speak since the teachers eyes seemed to be focused right on him.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan rolled his eyes becoming even more pissed off that the teacher was actually making them read on the first day of school. Wasn't the first day supposed to be all about what you need for the class and what to expect. He only had to read a few passages out of it, but it still sucked. He leaned back watching Haley who apparently looked very intent on the book. Nathan stared at the book but leaned toward Haley slightly.

"Are you actually reading this?"

"Yes, some people actually enjoy reading…" Haley smirked and continued to stare at her book.

"Yeah but this is the worst piece of crap I've ever picked up."

"Well I actually need passing grades if I want to get into the college of my choice because I'm not cheering for the rest of my life…"

The teacher unexpectedly came up behind them both and leaned down looking at them.

"Do you have a question Ms. James?"

Haley looked up and smiled innocently.

"Actually no, Mr. Nathan Scott here did…" Haley smirked giving Nathan the run around. "He wants to know why we need to read this…" Haley pressed a finger to her lips. "a piece of crap is what I think he called it." Haley smiled and turned back around getting back to reading.

"Mr. Scott I would like to speak to you after class." The teacher moved on obviously irritated.

Nathan rolled his eyes and stared at Haley. "Yeah that was helpful…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A few months had passed and there was a new group in school, except only certain people were in it. No matter who wanted to be in it consisted of Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, and Skills. They seemed to do everything as one big group. Brooke had gotten much closer to both Lucas and Nathan, and she was really good friends with Lucas, but something just drew her to Nathan. Brooke walked into school after parking her light blue Volkswagen Bug convertible and stopped at her locker. Lucas and Nathan walked up to her followed by Peyton. Brooke smiled at all of them

"Well Hello there." Nathan pulled Brooke aside slowly and smiled.

"Hey do you want to go out for maybe dinner and a movie tonight?"

Brooke nodded and smiled. "Sure I'd love to!" Nathan bent down and slowly kissed her and walked away.

----------------------------------------

Haley sat next to Brooke in science and scribbled and little too hard across her notebook.

"_So are you and Nathan a __couple__ now?" _ Haley had the word "couple" underlined three times and Brooke became worried.

"_Uh…yeah why do you ask?"_

"_No I was just wondering, after that kiss you must be…"_

"_You saw that?"_

"_Practically the whole school…Jake better watch out. Nathan who is already becoming quite popular and practically taking over the whole basketball team has now landed the most popular and wanted girl in school…"_ Brooke didn't write back but sat back in her seat thinking. Was Nathan only after one thing, the popularity and finally getting his seat on top?

-------------------------------------

Brooke and Nathan have now been dating for a month now and their relationship was straight crap. Nathan finally had the whole school under his control. Jake was fine though, and actually quite relieved that now Nathan's number was painted on the rock outside instead of his own. Brooke sat back in the chair at the party and took another drink of her beer. Everyone sat around at Nathan and Lucas' kitchen table while the house boomed with music and people wandered around while Deb and Keith were out of town with Karen and Larry. On top of it all, Rachel was trying to impress Skills, who she had recently started dating and was being a complete bitch.

"I've never…" Rachel looked around at who she could hurt next, she stared at Brooke and smirked. "Had parents who don't care that I exist…" Brooke came out of her thoughts and stood up. She downed the last she her drink slamming her glass on the counter. "Screw you."

------------------------------------

Nathan caught up with Brooke and grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, stop acting like a bitch. Rachel is drunk and trying to impress Skills. She didn't mean it…"

"Who are you now? Rachel's boyfriend? And I'M the Bitch? Screw you too Nathan…"

"Brooke where are you going? You're staying over tonight…"

Brooke whipped around furious not even realizing that everyone's eyes were on her and Nathan.

"Is that all you want Nathan? To have me as a girlfriend just so you can nail me?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and pulled Brooke upstairs. "Brooke that's not it…"

"Sure as hell seems like it Nathan…"

"Well it's not…" Brooke sat down on Nathan's bed glaring up at him. He sat down next to her and slowly kissed up her neck. "Just because you're having a bad night…I promise I'll make it better…"

----------------------------------------

Brooke woke up with the worst hangover ever. She climbed out of the bed and slowly slipped on the rest of her clothes rolling her eyes noticing Nathan wasn't there. She walked downstairs and jumped when she saw Lucas sitting at the kitchen table watching TV and eating.

"Hey Brooke…Nathan is in the bathroom…" Lucas didn't even look over at Brooke. He had pretty much been avoiding her ever since she started dating Nathan. Nathan walked out of the bathroom and wrapped and arm around Brooke's waist.

"Nathan where's my car?" Lucas stopped eating and glared at Brooke. He knew everything that happened last night and knew Nathan wasn't about to tell her.

"I let Tim borrow it…"

"Tim? Why are you lending out my car to Tim of all people?"

"I didn't think you would mind I'm sorry…"

"How am I going to get home them?"

"Lucas said he would drive you. I have an extra practice at the gym.."

Brooke turned around and stormed out. "Yeah whatever…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Nathan, Lucas, Haley, and Broke all met up at the café after the boys' practice. Peyton and Jake were at Jake's house probably making out by now without Karen knowing.

"Hi boys…" Brooke waved flirtatiously and then laughed with Haley turning back around to face Karen.

"So where's Larry?"

"At work, he's getting deployed tomorrow."

"Where's he off to now?" Haley looked at Karen with a concerned face. She had worked at the café for more than two years now, but had the day off today.

"Oh you know what I forgot the name…somewhere around Boston. He's staying at a base."

Nathan and Lucas walked in and laughed at the nerdy guys in the corner fawning over Brooke and Haley. Brooke jumped when she felt someone touched her shoulder and was relieved when she found out it was Lucas. She was actually glad now that she had more than half her classes with him and that made her mad too that Haley was with Nathan most of the time. Brooke and Nathan had broken up a few months ago after dating for about 3. She was still friends with him, but it was kind of rocky at the moment.

The group moved to a couch and a few chairs and chatted for an hour before Deb and Keith walked in. Brooke and Haley said hello while Lucas and Nathan sat there awkwardly.

"How have you been Brooke? I haven't seen you in a while." Brooke looked around awkwardly wondering why Deb seemed concerned.

"Um...I'm fine….why?"

"Oh no reason…" Keith was already over talking to Karen and Deb quickly walked over.

"What the hell was that about?"

Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes. "That's our mom being…well…our mom…."

---------------------------------------

2 months had passed and Brooke and Haley grew a lot closer to Nathan and Lucas. Brooke had talked to Lucas a lot more and grew fonder of him than Nathan's sour attitude, though he had actually become a lot nicer now that Haley was tutoring him. Haley started tutoring Nathan in English a few weeks ago and had really started talking to him which seemed to help. Brooke walked up to Lucas and Nathan's house. She was there to work on a science project that she got partnered with Lucas for.

"Hey Brooke come on inside." Deb answered the door and ushered Brooke in.

"Lucas will be down in a minute." Keith was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hello Mr. Scott."

"Please Brooke call me Keith, and hi. Are you here to see Nathan or Lucas?"

"Lucas." Brooke rushed out the name a little too fast causing Keith and Deb to laugh.

Lucas walked down stairs and smiled at Brooke.

-------------------------------

Brooke walked next to Haley outside of the school on their way to the gym for the game.

"So you and Nathan seem to be getting pretty close."

"Hey listen Brooke I hope you don't get offended or anything I swear it's just tutoring!"

"No Hales It's cool. We didn't really have much of a relationship anyway. It was all fights and sex and only last a few months…"

"Well in that case I have something to tell you…" Brooke stopped right at the gym door and looked at Haley cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Well I said I was just tutoring Nathan, but I've really been talking to him, and Brooke he is so sweet if you actually get to know him…."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"

"Well he asked me out and I said yes…"

"Hales!" Haley quickly walked into the gym leaving Brooke alone outside. Haley looked around the gym. The girls were in the corner and the guys were warming up before Whitey arrived. Nathan spotted Haley and nodded at her and waved to Lucas when he said hello.

"Hey Boyfriend!"

Lucas turned and smiled at Brooke before shooting. "Hey Pretty Girl"

"What are you doing after the game?"

"Um…hanging out with this girl…" Brooke looked offended and crossed her arms.

"Yeah you see we started dating a few weeks ago and she's the most popular girl in the school…" Brooke smiled and kissed Nathan's cheek.

"Sounds interesting…she wants to let you know though that she's busy tonight…hanging out with her boyfriend" Lucas rolled his eyes and laughed watching Brooke walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Brooke waited for Lucas outside the locker room and watched all of the other people in the gym as she did. She jumped when she felt someone grab her hips. She turned around and smiled up at Lucas.

"You ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

Brooke walked out of the gym and smiled when she saw Haley and Nathan talking and looking as if they were going to get together that night.

"Well look at that…looks like I am a match maker…" Brooke smiled and Lucas bent down and slowly kissed her. She jumped into Lucas' car and slowly drove away with him.

-------------------------------------------

Haley woke up and rubbed her eyes squinting against the sun. Yesterday she had her first real date with Nathan and had stayed over but they didn't do anything. She jumped into Nathan's shower and got ready then walked downstairs surprised to see Brooke there.

"Well Tutor Girl…did you have fun last night?" Brooke stressed the word fun wanting to know everything. Brooke and Haley had become roommates last year and since were best friends. Lucas walked in and sat down at the table pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey Hales…" Lucas was absorbed into the TV like most mornings. He could have conversations he just wouldn't be looking at you. Brooke looked at Haley and rolled her eyes. Peyton walked in with Jake not bothering to ring the doorbell and walked into the kitchen.

"Man what did we miss out on?" Brooke smiled and Haley looked rather embarrassed knowing her and Nathan didn't do anything special. Brooke and Lucas on the other hand were a total different story.

"Are we going out for lunch later?"

Brooke nodded "As long as it's not at the café…"

"Speaking of you mom, how is she doing with your dad gone Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged. "Okay I guess…"

----------------------------------

The group all met out at the dock for lunch after the girls went shopping and the boys threw in an extra practice at the river court. Rachel and Skills met up with them too.

"Spring Break starts next week…where are we going?"

"My parents have a house on the lake we can use…they're going to be in France…" Rachel shrugged and looked around at everyone.

"That sounds like a great idea." Brooke was the first to speak up and everyone laughed at how excited she seemed. They all sat around eating their lunch and made plans to spend their entire spring break at Rachel's family's cabin.

_**Please Send In Reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

It has been a few hours since arriving at the cabin and claiming their rooms. Brooke walked downstairs and out to the hot tub where Haley was already sitting both in their bikinis.

"What are you and Nathan up to Hales?"

Haley looked over at Brooke then slid closer.

"Brooke I have to tell you something…."

Brooke looked over at Hales concerned. "What is it Hales?"

"Nathan and I have been dating for what? 3 weeks? Well….we still haven't done what you think we have yet…"

Brooke rolled her eyes and looked over at her. "Who cares? That's what I figured anyways…."

Haley looked at Brooke shocked and somewhat offended. Brooke waved her hands and laughed. "No, no, it's not you….Nathan just didn't have the "I just got laid last night" face…." Haley laughed at Brooke placing herself more at ease.

"Well….I was thinking…."

Brooke smiled already knowing where Haley was going. "You don't have to initiate it with him…..just kind of hint around and you're set…"

--------------------------------------------

Brooke downstairs later that night helping Peyton and Jake make the dinner for everyone. Lucas was with Nathan and Haley in the living room and Rachel and Skills had gone out to the dock. Everyone finished dinner and went to sit in the living room around the fire place with their drinks. Brooke walked in carry a mug of coffee and sat down in a chair with Lucas snuggling up to him. Haley and Nathan sat down on a couch with Rachel and Skills on the other end while Peyton and Jake sat on the floor with a bunch of pillows.

"I have an idea! How about we play I Never?"

Brooke practically spit out her coffee and shook her head. "No that went really bad the last time…."

Rachel whined about not being able to play and everyone finally gave in and played I Never. Brooke soon fell asleep on Lucas and he carried her upstairs laying her on the bed and falling asleep next to her. People drifted off to their own rooms slowly and soon it was just Rachel and Skills with Haley and Nathan. Haley pulled Nathan off to their own room still not tired.

------------------------------------------

It came to the end of their trip and everyone was packing up to leave. Nathan and Haley had grown much closer on the trip along with Brooke and Lucas. Peyton and Jake had left a few days early, partly because they wanted a night alone for themselves in a hotel room and because Karen requested that Peyton come home two days before school started back up.

Everyone arrived back at Tree Hill. They grabbed their luggage setting it into their own cars. Brooke and Haley each threw in one more bag of their own into the back seat of Brooke's car and then Brooke walked over to Lucas.

"I'll call you tonight and see you tomorrow." Brooke smiled up at him and slowly kissed him before hopping into her car. Brooke rolled her eyes when she saw Haley and Nathan practically making out on the other side of the car. Brooke honked the horn and Haley jumped inside.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Brooke swung open the Scott's front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Keith!" Brook sent down her purse on the counter and Keith turned around from making himself a sandwich over at the opposite counter.

"Well Hello Brooke, how are you?" Keith licked mustard off one of his fingers and sat down at the table next to her.

"I'm good….is Luke here?"

Keith nodded slowly while chewing the bite he just took of his sandwich.

"Yeah he should be coming down any minute."

Brooke stood up and hugged Luke as he walked down stairs and stared at her cautiously.

"Is there something I'm forgetting?"

Brooke laughed and shook her head. "No, cant I come see my boyfriend?"

--------------------------------------

Nathan walked out of Haley's room in the apartment her and Brooke shared. Haley sat at the counter in the kitchen on her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

Haley looked up and behind her and smiled as Nathan grabbed her.

"Research…." Haley looked back to the laptop and rested her chin in her palm.

"You really are into school aren't you?" Nathan sat down next to her watching her facial expressions.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Haley continued to stare completely at her computer.

"Well I've got practice today…you need a lift to the gym?" Haley looked up panicked.

"What time and day is it?"

"It's Saturday and it's almost 1 why?"

"Shit!"

------------------------------------

Brooke shoved her pom poms into her duffle bag and walked over to Haley leaving her bag on the bleacher.

"So why were you so late?" Brooke stood with her hands on her hips smirking at Haley.

"I was at the apartment with Nathan…."

Brooke smiled giddily and walked back over to her bag and looking behind her at a following Haley.

"Sheesh Hales…I think we might need to change the scrunchie system to the entire apartment…"

Haley rolled her eyes and shoved Brooke.

"Yeah what ever…hey if you're going straight home can I get a ride? Nate drove me here…"

Brooke smiled, "Well you see…I would, but then tutor girl wouldn't get bonding time with her boyfriend and we all know she needs that!"

Brooke laughed and walked off towards the direction of Lucas but stopped when she saw one of the new girls at the school, who had recently tried out for a spot on the cheerleading team flirting with him. Brooke looked back at Haley who shrugged and walked out with Nathan. Brooke slowly walked up to Lucas touching his arm. Brooke stuck out her hand to the girl slowly.

"Hi I'm Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading squad and student council president." Brooke studied the girl and took her hand back after she shook it.

"Yeah, we met when I tried out…Hi I'm Christy." Christy gave a fake plastic smile that Brooke could identify from anywhere.

"I'll catch up with you later Lucas…" She winked at him and walked away. Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke's hips already knowing what she was thinking.

"It's nothing…."

"Yeah okay sure…" Brooke's face plastered straight and no sign of emotion as her eyes followed Christy.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_Author's Note: This is where it starts to stay the same OTH except with some of the same twisted relationships with parents and such…except for one twist with Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake._

"So what are you up to doing?" Brooke laid back and shrugged then looked over to Peyton and Jake.

"What do you guys want to do?"

Peyton looked guilty over at Brooke. "We were actually going to head over to my house…."

Brooke rose and eyebrow at them "Really? While Karen's home?"

Jake laughed and nodded and walked out with Peyton to his car.

She slumped back against Lucas in the chair then looked up at him. "We could call Nate and Tutor Girl and ask them to go to a movie or something…"

Lucas pulled Brooke tighter against his chest. "Or we could stay here and…."

Deb walked in with Keith following her and flicked on the lights in the living room. "and you could watch a movie with us…." Deb smiled and sat down on the couch next to Brooke and Lucas'. Lucas got up pulling Brooke up after him.

"We're gonna go catch up with Nate and Hales…" Deb laughed and curled up beside Keith resting her chin on his chest as the TV flicked with the different shots of the movie.

------------------------------------

Brooke turned around from facing Peyton's computer and stared at her leaning back.

"So come on P.Sawyer spill! What has been up with you the past few weeks?"

Peyton looked up from her drawing and at Brooke her eyes blood shot. "Nothing really! I've just not been feeling well lately and I've been really tired…" Peyton continued to draw stretching out her legs on her bed. Brooke got up and plopped down next to her.

"I'm not buying it…you may have other fooled but I look right through you…" Brooke got up grabbing a Peyton's camera and snapping a picture of her.

"You know P.Sawyer, this is a really good picture except for one thing…" Peyton rolled her eyes and looked up at Brooke her eyes not looking as blood shot as before.

"And what's that Brooke?" Brooke layed back down on the bed again and smiled at Peyton.

"I'm not in it…" Brooke laughed and snapped a picture of her and Peyton then looked over at her.

"So come on spill…."

Peyton sighed continuing to draw. "There's nothing to spill…"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to find out eventually so you are better off telling me now than later…Anyway, what are you drawing?"

----------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton sat on the table in the doctor's office. She walked in and looked at her chart then back at the both of them.

"You're definitely pregnant…" Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand and looked over at her. They said thank-you and stood up. The doctor looked over at them both.

"Wait I have just a few questions…." Both of the girls stopped and sat back down this time in chairs.

The doctor placed herself on a stool and rolled over in front of them handing them two phanflets. "This one is if you decide not to keep the baby, it gives you a few places of where you can go in Charlotte since we won't do that here…This other one is if you decide to keep the baby…May I ask where the father is in this?"

Peyton looked over at Brooke before speaking. "He doesn't know…." Peyton swallowed hard her throat becoming dry and the room suddenly feeling like there was no oxygen left for her to breathe in. Her head started spinning. How could this happen? Well she knew how it could happen, but why to her and Jake?

"Peyton…Peyton…you don't look so good are you okay?" Peyton swallowed again her mouth feeling like a bunch of cotton was stuffed into it. The doctor looked hard at Peyton giving her both pamphlets.

"Well the second one is if you decide to keep the baby; there is a place in Tree Hill you can go to for more information…" Peyton stood up becoming dizzy again and suddenly fainted.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled in panic and stared at the doctor tears pushing up against the back of her eyes stinging them threatening to spill over.

The doctor called in the nurses and a stretcher. The set Peyton on it and slowly rolled her away towards another wing. Brooke jumped when the doctor touched her arm.

"She's going to be fine, it's better she did it here than at home where she might have been unconscious for a while before anyone found her…" And with that, she jogged away after them leaving Brooke to wonder what the hell was going on…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Brooke sat in the waiting room staring at the ground her face emotionless not even jumping when Jake walked up to her with Karen.

"Is she okay?" Brooke swallowed and pulled Karen aside.

"Can I talk to you?" Karen looked with great concern at Brooke's face.

"Yeah honey what is it, but why were you two at the hospital in the first place?" Karen looked around momentarily then back at Brooke.

"That's part of what I have to tell you…" Brooke explained everything to Karen of what had happened the past few days and how she found out herself.

"Are you sure? I mean…" Brooke nodded.

"That's why we were here today…she wanted to make sure before she told you…but Jake doesn't know yet and she wants to tell him…." Karen nodded and hugged Brooke. She walked slowly back over with her to the seat where Lucas was now waiting.

"How is she?" Lucas hugged Brooke then looked down at her.

"I don't know Luke…" For the first time in the hour that Peyton had collapsed Brooke let herself cry. She curled into Lucas arms releasing all her built up emotion. Lucas kissed the top of her head and whispered into her ear.

"It's going to be okay…" Brooke nodded Lucas cupping her cheek face in his hands whipping away her tears with his thumbs and hugged her again. Nathan and Haley showed up but that person that followed them made Brooke furious, and she headed straight for Lucas.

"Lucas! Is she okay? I'm so worried for her!" Lucas looked confused over at Christy, and Brooke stormed over from talking to Haley.

"Leave…you don't know Peyton much less care!" Brooke spat at her and Christy smirked kinking an eyebrow upward knowing she was getting under her skin.

"You don't know that whore" Christy folded her arms coolly and watched Brooke unravel.

Brooke rolled her eyes and shoved Christy practically tackling her to the ground before Lucas and Nathan spilt them up. The doctor walked out and walked up to Brooke who had and eye on Christy and Karen.

"She's doing fine, we've stabled her and she's just woken up. She had a very high level of stress that was put on her and not having anything in her stomach for a few hours is what made her collapse, but overall they are both going to be fine." The doctor smiled at Karen and Brooke. Jake walked up just in time to catch the last of what the doctor had said.

"The both of them?" Jake looked confused at the doctor.

The doctor nodded calmly and stared at him then looked from Jake to Karen to Brooke and then back at Jake. "Well yeah, her and the baby…" The doctor looked at them all confused before walking away turning around to add something. "You can see her now, but I would only advise one or two at a time…"

----------------------------------------

Brooke and Karen were the first to visit her and break the news to her that Jake had found out and was attempting to process everything.

"Oh god…." Peyton started to panic again the machine beeping a little faster.

"No honey, calm down…" Karen sat down in the chair next to her resting her hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Mom…" Peyton gestured to the pamphlets and Brooke gave them to Karen.

Karen looked at them both furrowing her eyebrows. "Well I will tell you what I want you to do, but it's up to you and Jake…"

Brooke leaned down and hugged Peyton. "I'll go get him…don't worry...you're going to be fine…he'll understand…" Brooke turned and walked out into the waiting room feeling relieved she didn't see Christy there, but she didn't see Lucas either. She brought herself out of her thoughts wanting to focus on Peyton and walked up to Jake.

"She wants to see you…" Jake nodded and stood up and walked into the room.

----------------------------------------------

Karen smiled at him and slowly walked out leaving them alone. Peyton avoided eye contact with him instead choosing to stare at her hands. Jake sat down in the chair that was now vacated by Karen not knowing what to say.

"I'm really sorry…"

"For what?" Jake swallowed still trying to find what to say and how to wrap his mind around everything.

"For not telling you…and for not telling you myself for that matter…"

"How long have you known?"

"A few days…" Jake nodded feeling awkward and then looked over at the table next to him at the two pamphlets.

"What do you want to do?" Jake set the pamphlets on the bed next to her and she finally made eye contact with him.

"I don't know… I know what my mom wants me to do…but it's not really her decision…"

Jake nodded and leaned back in the chair it suddenly becoming easier to find out what to say as he relaxed, but still not sure what to say to Peyton about keeping the baby or…not….


End file.
